jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Lex Luthor
Background Missing data. Relationships * Lena Luthor:' '''Daughter. Even though her father remarried when she was 6, she sometimes felt that it was them against the world. He's very protective of her & will drop everything if she needs him. She accompanies him to many of his meetings as she will lead LexCorp one day. * 'Conner Kent:' “Son." They didn’t find out he was a clone of Lex until 2008. After finding out, he confronted Lex assuming he knew but he wasn’t aware. Lex decided to take a different approach than Clark & play a fatherly role to Conner. * 'Lutessa Luthor:' Half sister. Lex got custody of Tess after learning her existence & finding her in foster care. Since then, they have been thick as thieves. He cares a lot for her sister as he feels bad that the beginning of her life was spent without a family. Romantic Relationships * 'Erica del Portenza:' Lex & Erica began dating in 1994. The relationship was purely for publicity but eventually started to enjoy one's company. After dating for five months, Erica ended up pregnant. Due to pressuring from her family, Lex proposed & they were married that summer. Lex spent his days taking care of business at LexCorp & caring for Erica. She eventually gave birth to their daughter Lena a week after New Year's. Sadly, Erica died during childbirth due to complications leaving Lex to raise their daughter on their own. * 'Lana Lang:' In 1999, Lex began dating Lana Lang. They knew each other in passing as she worked as a Public Relations Specialist for a different company so she was at a lot of the same events as him. He eventually asked her on a date & the rest was history. After dating for two years & getting the approval from their children & his sister, he proposed to Lana on Valentine's Day. They were married later that year in the fall. Since then, Lex has been Lans's #1 supporter as she is his. Due to their careers, they decided to not have any children together as they were happy with having Lena & Lewis. However, they did take in Conner Kent in 2008 after finding out he was also cloned from Lex as well. Powers & Abilities * '''Genius Level Intellect' * Wealth * Leadership * Tactical Analysis * Diplomacy: Lex Luthor is currently the UN Secretary General. * Multilingualism: He can speak fluent English, Russian, Japanese & Mandarin Chinese. Weaknesses * Arrogance Ratings * Intelligence: Level 7 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 7 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Lex is highly intelligent in the fields of business, political science & chemistry. * He once worked with The Light due to his wealth & political connections but that ended when he decided to become the UN Secretary General. * Though it is unconfirmed, it is speculated among hero & villain circles that the assassination attempt on Lex was due to him ending his relationship with The Light as their beneficiary. * He self-identifies as an atheist. * Lex Luthor has a power ranking of 212, classifying him as Threat Level 5. Notes * Lex isn't a villain, just more of a serious businessman with a frequent ruthless streak. * Lex Luthor & Lana Lang's relationship is a nod to the TV show Smallville. * The Luthor Penthouse address is a nod to the Hammersmith Tower introduced in Supergirl (Volume 5) #38 * Lex being the UN Secretary General is a nod to the TV show Young Justice. His address is also the actual address for the Secretary General's residence. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:LexCorp Category:The Light Category:United Nations Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Leadership Category:Wealth Category:Multilingualism Category:Threat Level 5